Hate Versus Love
by Zeki-Kiryuu-kun628
Summary: Sorry if this is badly written, I don't have Microsoft Word on my computer. I've been meaning to get it. Anyways, this story is about Zira and during her time within the Pridelands. She comes across an old rival of hers, who killed somebody really close to her. And, the two lionesses go head to head with each other over it.


Hey guys! I know it's been forever, I have no excuse other than I've been lazy and have had no ideas. I found this in one of my school notebooks and decided that I needed to get off my lazy butt and type, because you guys deserve an update for all your faithful waiting. I probably won't have anything else for a while because A) I've decided to finish the stories I have before making any new ones and b) I'm suffering from LoI (lack of inspiration) and LoM (lack of motivation) It isn't WB because I want to write, but I just have no ideas. Thanks for reading my brief explanation for my absence.

Oh! I've decided to do the spirits in order of my thoughts on their strength. It will go from weakest to strongest. I don't consider Gemini weak but I just wanted to start with them.

**1. Gemini**

**2. Cancer**

**3. Sagittarius**

**4. Aries**

**5. Taurus**

**6. Pisces**

**7. Scorpio**

**8. Aquarius**

**9. Virgo**

**10. Libra**

**11. Capricorn**

**12. Leo/Loke**

**Her birthday is also on November 19.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail. That is the rightful property of Lord Kami Hiro Mashima. Please pay your Respects

**Onward!**

**Chapter #3: A Special Gift**

She slid open her large windows, letting the softly falling snow gently glide into her room. Lucy, dressed only in a pale blue nightgown, leaned out of the window to search the ice-covered grounds for a flash or red or, even better, pink.

Neither scaly hide nor hair to be found by her thorough search, she pouted before turning her attention back to her bedroom, the lavish thing. She stomped past the dark rosewood dresser and the deep blue canopied bed, not sparing either a glance as she strode to her closet.

She made a face at the side of the closet where she put the clothes her father had bought for her, the frills and bows positively revolting in her eyes. The rail upon which she hung the dresses that looked as if someone had thrown up Pepto-Bismol all over them was the smallest and shabbiest of the ones in her closet.

She snorted and decisively turned to the portion of her closet where she hung her mother's more colorful clothing selections. She drifted over to them, lightly touching the soft silks and satins as she searched for a nice shade of purple or blue.

She grabbed a mid-calf length dress in a nice shade of pale lavender, shimmering silver stars decorating the hem and waist. The sleeves fell just past her hands, warming them in a soft pocket of cloth. It had a split in the front at the knees, revealing the white cloth underneath. The gentle scoop of the neckline was perfect for showing off the pale skin of her throat, making the small girl look like an elegant porcelain doll.

She danced out of the closet, sliding on hr plain white slippers before exiting the room. She dashed down the hall running and skipping past the many doors that lined the corridor. She blew past a few maids who chased after her in an attempt to slow her rapid progress. She dodged them all and skidded in to the dining hall, undoubtedly wearing the soles of the simple shoes severely.

A long dark blue skirt vanished around the corner as she came in, moments later returning to reveal her mother in a simple but lovely dress, her hair held up in its customary bun. The neckline dipped in a gentle V just below her collarbone and was adorned with a transparent lace similar in shade to her dress. The sleeves ended half way down her upper arms with a slightly angled edge. Her slender hands and forearms were clothed in long white gloves, fingers entwined innocently in front of the Heartfilia matriarch.

"Mama," The young heiress started, approaching the blue clad woman slowly. "Why do you have a green seven stuck to your dress?" She inquired, plucking the offending object from her mother's skirt.

The woman gulped; sweat slowly slipping from her brow. "Well... Sweetie... it is your birthday, and your father and I were kind of doing something for you." She replied sheepishly, rubbing her white-skippered feet together as if she was being scolded by her mother.

She sighed, wiping the perspiration from her pale brow, erasing any sign of tension. "You'll have to wait for a while Sweetheart, so go play. if you do go outside, I want you to stay on the porch."

"Okay!" She replied brightly, dashing back to her room. She grabbed a black trench coat with silver buttons from her extensive closet before searching the drawers of her dresser for a pair of gloves. She settled on a pair of leather ones dyed a pale blue.

She dashed to the small balcony that was attached to her room, nearly throwing the glass doors open. She licked her pale lips a few times and blew, taking a few tries to get a long pure note from her whistle. She then rushed down the grand staircase, pulling on the gloves as she went.

She made it to the large back door, opening it with slight difficulty. The cold hit her like a slap to the face, turning her cheeks a warm pink. She shivered; pulling her heavy coat tighter around her shoulders as she walked snow immediately swirled around her face, playing with the lengthening blonde hair that fell just past her collarbone.

A distinct roar broke the serene quiet, a long low note punctuated by an even deeper grunt. A slash of blood revealed itself in the sky, its form blurring from immense speed. It landed in a flurry of exploding snow inches away from the fancy porch.

"Hey, Natsu!" she cried, jumping on the dragonling. She clung to his snout, scrabbling to find a proper soot hold on his smooth scaled hide. "Dang it, Natsu! How come you get those warm scales and all i have is this thin skin!?"

The adolescent lizard shrugged, giving no outward sign of annoyance at the girl clinging to his snout. His eyes flashed with mischief then he snickered like a snake before tossing his head back and removing the girl from her perch on his nose.

She shrieked in delight as she ascended into the sky, her arms and legs flailing wildly. He caught her gently once she was in reach and set her down on the porch once more.

"Now Natsu," she started, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Don't ruin my dress, Mama gave it to me. Are you coming to the party that is sure to happen?"

He shifted instantaneously, landing on the porch in a little black suit, complete with a red vest and tie.

"Of course I'm coming," the boy with tousled pink hair scoffed, hands in the pockets of his pants. "Why else would I wear this get up today?"

She scowled, unappreciative of his sarcasm. He dashed forward and gave her a gentle hug, careful not to ruffle anymore of her feathers, so to speak. Then, suddenly, he shivered.

She giggled, wrapping her arms around him in a warm hug that was fiercely appreciated by the cold boy.

He looked up t her with a killer pair of puppy eyes that a dragon had no business having and asked, "Can we go inside? It's cold out here."

She slid the door open and practically dragged him inside, careful not to ruin his nice warmed up rather quickly, returning to his cheerful, optimistic, happy self within a few minutes of being inside.

Lucy, who had never had a friend over at her house* (read: mansion*), immediately took him to her room. Her coat had flown off when they entered, and her gloves soared into a corner by her bookshelf.

Natsu looked around the chamber in awe, sliding out of his shoes and getting a grip on his ever present scarf.

"Wow," he muttered, still stroking the detailed scarf. "Talk about fancy."

"Well the only aspect I really like is the bed, my mom picked it out. If my dad had it would've been the same shade as a flamingo's feathers. He always gets me things like that, pretty and pink is his philosophy for girls. If only he broke the pattern every once in a while," She finished sadly looking at the ground.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a flicker of movement. She focused on it and could've sworn she saw her best friend fist pump in the air.

"I knew it!" he cheered under his breath, obviously trying to keep it from her ears.

"Knew what, Natsu?" she asked, using the same tone as she had with her mother that morning.

"Um," He gulped, sweat dampening his brow. "It was about...um... you're...um...present." He spoke the last part in a whisper, as if hoping she wouldn't hear his final words.

She blanched in shock, small body practically oozing surprise. "You bought me a present?" she asked in wonder.

"Well, more like made you a present. I doubt any store could hope to have what I got for you."

"What is it?" she demanded, dashing towards the boy.

"It's um-" He was cut off by a shrill voice that followed a few hard raps on the door.

"Madam Lucy," the voice cried, grating on the small children's ears as the owner slightly turned the door knob. "It is almost time for the party. Do you need any help dressing?"

Lucy looked panicked for a moment, then smoothed her expression and replied." It's okay, Lana.. I can manage just fine."

The door knob twisted back and the footsteps slowly faded down the hall way. Lucy let out a breath she wasn't sure she had been holding, and turned back to Natsu.

"Now about that present,"

He held up a hand, effectively silencing her. "You'll see it in a minute if you go change." he pointed to her closet. Lucy pouted, not remembering if she had shown him where her closet was in her disappointment.

She drifted past the dresses once more, searching for something that stood out, anything to impress her small friend. As she wove through the dresses, a slash or red caught her attention, similarly to the dragon she had met a scant few months ago.

She turned towards it, before gasping and dashing forward towards the unfamiliar gown.

It was a shoulder less dress, with sleeves that cascaded to her mid-forearms in a river of red silk. The front doused her in the same crimson fabric, falling modestly to his knees in the front and her ankles in the back edged by black lace. The neckline was a slightly sloping v-edged with the same shadow colored lace that was on the hem and swirls of what could only be wind decorated the bodice, carrying many black butterflies on its back.

She slid it on quickly, not needing a note to know who had given her the gift. She adjusted the sleeves to her comfort and skipped to the back wall. Lucy hopped over more pink from her father, this time in shoe form, and found a pair of nice shimmery red flats in her mother's collection.

She lifted the skirt gently and reached for the special holster where she put the keys to her friends, the spirits. A golden key appeared in her hand with a carved crab on one end.

After her call a young man appeared, his dark hair highlighted with a coral color that rose in lines to his twin up-dos that defied gravity. In his hands were scissors with tips shaped like the claws of his namesake, contrasting nicely with his tanned skin. His sunglasses were made with pale green lenses, and hid dark pants contrasted with his striped blue shirt.

"What do you need, Ebi?" he asked brandishing his scissors.

"Can you style and not cut?" she asked, playing with her slightly tangled hair.

"Yes mistress, Ebi." he placed his scissors on the nearby table and lifted his hands. He reached for the tangled hair, and it smoothed at his approach. It spiraled into coils and held there for a moment, releasing into gentle waves. A shimmering red clip appeared, in the shape of the twin swirls that represented the spirit. It lifted a section of her locks away from the in a simple pony tail just to the side of her face.

"Thanks, Cancer! I love it!" she jumped up and ran to the spirit, hugging his legs tightly. He hugged her back gently, still surprised by her love of him and his family.

"You're welcome, Ebi. We are here for you always, Ebi." He said before vanishing into glittering star dust. She skipped back to the vanity spreading some of the red balm her mother had given her on her lips.

She walked out; giggling at the open mouthed stare that Natsu had given her. His eyes and mouth had widened to massive proportions before he shook his head and snapped them closed.

As soon as he had recollected his dignity, he offered her a small suit clad arm. She looped her own through it and the pair strolled nonchalantly down the corridor. They were as dignified as a seven and nine year old pair could hope to be.

He looked at her and blushed a little, tripping slightly on the hardwood floors. "So I take it you like your present." he said in a conversational tone, flashing her a smile.

"Like it, no of course not." His face fell, looking slightly dejected. "No, like is to weak, I love it."

He smiled again, more brightly than he had before, and a bounce rose in his step.

"I'm glad!" he exclaimed, suddenly lifting and twirling the girl with strength a boy his age shouldn't have. "It took Mom and I forever to make it! We just couldn't decide on whether it should be pink or red. I picked red."

She blushed, then looked to her feet. "Well, I obviously like red better than pink, no offense to your hair. Your hair color is fine, I just don't like pink clothes."

"It's okay, Luce!," he soothed her ,frantic words stopping their fall from her lips. "I'm not insulted, iknow what you meant."

"Really? Good. Okay, I think it's time to go in."

She smoothed her skirt and took a deep breath. She gripped the young boys hand tightly and allowed him to lead her in to the grand room.

The doorman saw her and announced, "Introducing the Lady Lucy Heartfilia."

Natsu, looking as gentlemanly as possible, led the young lady to the grand staircase. She curtsied to the hall with her eyes closed, then slowly opened them.

The room itself was white marble, with painted dome ceilings in a gothic style similar to a catholic church. There were gilded designs on the walls and golden patterned marble tiles on the floor. Torches made of the same precious metal lined the walls, even more hanging from the crystal chandelier in the middle of the room.

In one corner a practical mountain of brightly wrapped gifts stood, resting beside it was a long table with a multi-tiered white cake decorated with hundreds of frosted pink and purple flowers. The rest of the mahogany table was burdened with a multitude of finger foods, like cookies, candies, and other small sweet things. The entire room was filled with balloons and streamers, all of them in eye-catching colors.

Lucy was shocked as the (way too many) people all turned to look at her at once, a light flush colored her cheeks at the combined gazes.

The small girl felt envy from the other females her age, all of them staring at her dress. They turned to their fathers and tugged on them begging for them to buy the dress that adorned the young heiress. They were brushed off by the men talking business and pouted before continuing to glare at the blonde.

Many boys near Natsu's age looked at him snootily, obviously marking him as a commoner, below them.

INCOMPLETE!


End file.
